cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Eclipse
Iron Eclipse Born: August 17th ----, Death: October 26/2007 "The slaugher in the Teutoburg Forest devided Europe into a warm south, who forever saw forests as dreadful places to be avoided and cleared, homes to dragons and trolls, antitheses of the civilised city, and the north, who understood them to be healing, protecting, mystical, spiritual places. How you feel about a silent birch forest at twilight says more about your blood and your kin than your passport." ~ British Journalist, A.A. Gill ---- Childhood Iron Eclipse was born under the name of Adolf Heidrich in a small western Russian village called Bellarussia. His parents both having been born within a nearby Lebenborne, he quickly began to show the engineered traits within himself aswell. As young Adolf grew, he quickly entered into the realisation of the extreme poverty which lurked through out the people of his Nation. This was due both to a strong Soviet mind set, and to the constant threat of attack by Chechnian terrorists and insurgents which left a near constant pang of fear upon the citizens. Having been present for various attacks by Chechnia upon his people, he remembered verry clearly the terror which took control of the people. With the intention of protecting his community and those people he had grown to love and care for, Adolf took the inititive to form a controversial vigilanty street gang, whith which he patroled the streets of his community in a military fashion. Soon after the gang became realized by the government, it became percieved as a threat, and as such was set out upon to be bannished. Young Adolf and all those who supported his vigilantism were quickly surrounded by Russian officials. The next morning the gang was marched out of the village single file for the community to behold the punishment of their crimes. Adolf was sentenced, and imprisoned in Siberia for a period of 12 months, before being unofficially deported into Germany wher he was forced into hiding. Because of his name and the status of his parents, Adolf was forced to abandon his proper name and his lineage. Due to the firm anti Nationalist laws that the Fatherland had invoked Young Adolf quickly began to go by the alias of Iron Eclipse, the name which he is known by to date. Activism within the Fatherland Iron Eclipse found his refuge within the depths of the Teutoburg Forest, a place of unprecedented importance and symbolism to both himself. It had been the place where his people had stood up to tyranny over 2000 years before his birth. Upon looking at his surroundings, gazing at the tress and the life which still lived unscathed under the protection of the foliage, Iron Eclipse was certain that this forest held enough mysticism to grant him a shot at the same greatness that had crippled the Roman Empire so many centuries before. With a combination of domestic terrorism, and strategic attack. Iron Eclipse quickly earned the loathing of the bias government, and with it the admiration of many german citizens. Eventually after several years of strategic conflict with the authorities, Iron Eclipse, and his followers took control of all areas of Deutschland from Teutoburg, East of the Rhine. Soon after the success of the long Terrorist campaign, Iron Eclipse declared the region to be the sovereign nation of Teutoburg. A steep demand which was grudgingly met by the government of the mentally poluted Government of the Fatherland in an effort to cease the hostilities against Deutschland which had been costing the federal government billions of dollars in lost revenue. The Reign of Iron Teutoburg is currently, and since it's declaration of sovereignty ruled by their Fuhrer, Iron Eclipse who conquered the land from corruption and now rules it honestly, and with merciless justice. Since his conquering of the nation He has led his people into a near constant state of both war, and victory. He can be heard many times recalling to the Naional slogan of Ehre und Sieg which translated means Honour and Victory. Iron Eclipse has also been known to tour through the many territories occupied by his Fenrisulfr, giving large speaches in which he denounces the evils of Bolschevist/ Communist government. Stating that, "In no manifestation shall communism, be allowed to prosper abouts me! Teutoburg's Fenrisulfr and the Wermacht of my allies will see to that!" Since his reign, Iron Eclipse has passed several by-laws enabling military dominance over political, and domestic affairs. The effects of the passed bylaws are vastly varied, the most internationally controversial of which are all in effort to aid the Fenrisulfr's Project Aasgard a highly controversial program which is believed to be combining selective breeding techniques with studies in genetic modification on a scale which has not been seen in this since before the Silver Revolution. It is however said that the people of Teutoburg support the bylaws, and are very pleased to be able to serve their nation, and it's efforts to further establish the Germanic Volk as being beyond repproach. Iron Eclipse is constantly under the direct protection of the specially regimented task force of genetically engineered soldier known as the Úlfhéðnar. In gratitude for the direct protection of the Fenrisulfr, Iron Eclipse has been known as being very leniant in regards to Fenrisulfr affairs, even to the point of not only tolerating, but promoting open acts of terror upon enemy nations, and through allowing the practicing of various war-crimes as acts of power within occupied territories. Iron Eclipse adamently refuses to take part in any form of discussions with either the UN (United Nations) officials aswell as using his political influence to slander the EU (European Union). Iron Eclipse has been recorded reffering to the EU as, "...little more than a group of liberalist babies, who rather than willing Europe to fight for what is rightfully theirs, to simply lay down with her legs spread to be raped and defiled by immigration!" as such within the nation of Teutoburg, no amnesty is granted to EU participants, nor are any ranks or qualifications granted by the EU acknowledged. Iron Eclipse is both the Fuhrer of his nation, Teutoburg, and a proud member of the alliance, Norden Verein since June 15 2007. Within Norden Verein Iron Eclipse holds a position on the board of Econimic affairs, and the is a key figure in the alliances push for nuclear superiority, by his organisation of a secret alliance program set on raising all members of his alliance to a state of Nuclear capability. The Fourth Great War During this victorious time for Norden Verein, Iron Eclipse on the third day of battle (12 of September 2007) found himself fainring well in conflict, though the god's against him, for upon returning from alliance affairs, and battle coordination he found that the whole of Teutoburg had ceased to exist, all of it's citizens left homeless, and scattered throughout the planet Bob, some were taken in as refugees, by allied nations within the great alliance of Norden Verein, while others simply were overcome by enemy forces. But it is certain that all suffered greatly, for in excess of 50,000 men were left dead on that barron waste land, while the population of Teutoburg only consisted of 17000 citizens. By the grace of Norden Verein, Iron Eclipse, and 75 choice men the sole survivoring warriors of the catastrophry to the farthest reaches of the Northern Rhine, where he would be able to grow strong enough to continue his fight for the alliance. Upon landing in the blessed land, allotted to him by his allies, he named his new nation _Ásgarðr Category:Teutoburg Category:Individuals